3bu
3bu (3部, read as Sanbu) is an who started on NND from 2012. He has a raucous, laid-back and nasal voice which easily gets impression in a sexy low pitch. However, he can sing well with high note too, using a strong vibrato and raw scream as in his cover of "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" . In mid range, he tries to make a soft clear voice that somehow like a shota. He showed his proficiency of using legato smoothly in the song "Telomere no Ubugoe" , with an remarkable tremolo note in the end of each chorus. He can make a grunt sound as in the start of his "COIN" , contradictorily with the treble echo in his "Saimin" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on March 16, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Polaris (Released on December 30, 2018) List of Covered Songs (enitolliuG) (2012.11.15) (not in mylist) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Spirit of Azalea) (2012.11.18) (not in mylist) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) feat. mi and 3bu (2012.11.28) (not in mylist) # "magician's operation" (2012.12.07) # "3331" (2012.12.10) (not in mylist) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2012.12.10) (not in mylist) # "Yuudachi no Ribon" (A Ribbon of Sudden Evening Showers) (2012.12.17) # "Hitoribo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.08) # "orange" (2013.01.20) (not in mylist) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (Shadow Haze≒Variation) (2013.02.18) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.04.03) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" (Flash⇔Frustration) (2013.04.20) (not in mylist) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasa Renai Dinner" (Happiness and Funerals, an Unsatisfying Dinner) (2013.05.01) (not in mylist) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. 3bu and mzk (2013.05.07) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" (2013.05.19) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. 3bu and Hyda Mio (2013.05.23) # "drop" feat. 3bu and eclair (chorus) (2013.06.04) (not in mylist) # "COIN" (2013.06.08) (not in mylist) # "Afterglow" (2013.07.18) (not in mylist) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (Bottom of the Heart×Иavigation) (2013.08.15) # "Saimin" (Hypnotism) (2013.10.02) # "Raspberry*Monster" feat. Moeko and (chorus), Unagi, 3bu, tel, Namida, Phila, Meychan, Moni, Yuaru and Yuhi (2013.10.14) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.10.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Ichikoro, tel, Hyda Mio, Ui and 3bu (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.03) # "Ryuusei&Gradation" (Meteor&Gradation) (2013.11.21) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (Room⇔Formation) feat. 3bu and Hiikari Yuka (voice) (2013.11.28) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (When Night Comes, Again I…) (2013.12.23) # "GOLD" ✾ Happy 2014 Editions feat. Ichikoro, Ivu., Yukoromo, Unagi, Cocorett, 3bu, shack, Takanashi Wajin, Daiz, tel, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moni, Yuaru and HaRuK@ (rap) (2014.01.11) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Moeko and 3bu (2014.01.17) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.10) # "START" feat. 3bu (vocal), Cana. (guitar), (chorus) Unagi, Namida, Moeko and Meychan (2014.03.08) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" (Impulse×Pandemonics) feat. Moni, shack, 3bu, Unagi and Nanna (2014.03.09) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.28) # "Queen of Hearts" (2014.08.22) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. Ivu., Ichikoro, shack, Yu-hi and Sanbu (2014.09.22) # "Blessing" ⌘ colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2014.10.08) # "morning haze" (2014.11.17) # "INCUBUS" (Acid Black Cherry song) feat. 3bu and Ichikoro (2015.03.06) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) feat. 3bu and NORISTRY (chorus) (2015.05.04) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -TV Size ver.- (2015.07.01) # "REVOLVER" (2015.07.18) # "Kagerou Days" (Part of KakePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.15) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (Terminating the World) (2015.12.04) # "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" feat. Tsukasashi, Zero, Kanon69, Rio, 3bu and Remyu (2017.01.27) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Glory Morning Falls) feat. 3bu and NORISTRY (chorus) (2016.02.19) # "Janne Da Arc medley" feat. Tsukasashi, KIM, Kanon69, Ichikoro, 3bu, Takupon and Rio (20166.04.29) # "Connecting" ⌘ Colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2016.05.01) # "Beast in the Beauty" (2016.06.03) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Mikatsuki Resize" (Crescent Moon Resize) (2016.08.26) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.11.01) # "Charles" (2016.12.11) # "Black Cherry" (Acid Black Cherry song) (2016.12.23) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.29) # "Fixer" (2017.05.28) # "Redire" (2017.06.28) }} Songs on TmBox Commercially Featured Works Discography Gallery |3bu old.png|3bu's old Twitter icon |3bu icon by Subaru.png|3bu as seen on Twitter icon |Ifuudoudou sm24522170.png|From left: shack, Ivu., Ichikoro, 3bu and Yu-hi as seen in their cover of "Ifuudoudou" |GOLD Happy 2014 Editions - 3bu.png|3bu as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD ✾ Happy 2014 Editions" |Ichikoro Sanbu INCUBUS.png|Ichikoro and 3bu (right) as seen in his duet cover of "INCUBUS" |Acid Black Cherry piano medley.png|From left: Mamusee, Zero, 3bu, Rio, Kanon69, Tsukasashi and Remyu as seen in "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" |Blessing colors Edition - 3bu.png|3bu as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing ⌘ colors Edition" |Connecting Colors Edition - 3bu.png|3bu as seen in his collab cover of "Connecting ⌘ Colors Edition" |3bu Jukevox02.jpg|3bu's photo in the live JUKEVOX:02 |EXIT TUNES PRESENTS FACTOR - 3bu.png|3bu as seen in EXIT TUNES Albums "FACTOR" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |3bu Black Cherry by Subaru.png|3bu as seen in his cover of "Black Cherry" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Weibo